Inner Reflections
by samantha kiely
Summary: Draco has finally gotten what he wants, he's on his way to meet with the darkest of all wizards. But what if this isn't want he really wants? Will he follow in his father's footsteps or will he choose the side of the light? And will he find help in those he least wanted it from?...
1. Sacrifice

I actually wrote this story because while I was looking for a story that followed this idea, but I couldn't find one so I thought I would write it :)

I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own the characters

.0.

Its funny isn't it. When the thing you wanted most in your life, could end up distorting and turning into something unrecognisable. Until it made you regret that you had ever wished for it in the first place. There was nothing that Draco wanted more, he had worked his whole life to get to where he was now. Everything he had done since he could talk and walk was to be here, there was nothing that he wouldn't have done to accomplish it. But where he was now, he was astonished that he could ever have wanted this. Such a desire that his father had wanted for him, his father encouraged and directed Draco in all ways. Just so Draco could follow in his footsteps and be prepared to take over as the head of the Malfoy house. Draco always accepted this as his future, never questioning it, but now... Draco was wondering what if he had challenged it? Would he be somewhere else other than here?

Draco's footfalls seemed to echo through the dim lighted, long winding corridors, rebounding off the walls reverberating through his bones. Riddle manor was huge and confusing and he doubted if Snape wasn't dragging him through them he would get lost, and in turn be late and would no doubt be on the other end of Voldemort's wand. As that was where he was heading, into the den of the biggest and deadliest snake in existence. Snape just moments ago had told him what he was called here for. Bitterly Snape had told him the Voldemort intended to use him to infiltrate Hogwarts, and get rid of a roadblock. Draco was shocked he had expected that Voldemort was one day going to call on him but to get into Hogwarts? Hogwarts held some of his greatest memories, it was special to him. He couldn't think of the possibility that death eaters would wreck havoc on Hogwarts. It was supposed to be a fortress, impossible to break into. And Voldemort wanted him to penetrate it or at least find a way through its defences. How on earth could he even begin this hanus task?

"I hope you're happy" spat Snape, his words dripping in anger and contempt.

Draco's head snapped towards Snape his eyes locking in on his teachers, what was there to be happy about in this situation? But Draco assumed he already knew this and this was Snape torturing him for his somewhat foolish choice.

"You've finally got to where you wanted" with a final shove for emphasis. Draco knew why Snape was acting like this; Snape had on several occasions told him that he shouldn't follow his father's wishes and footsteps. Severus Snape was one of the very few Draco actually allowed to become close to him. Snape often stuck his neck out for Draco; he looked after him and taught him things at his own accord. Draco knew he had disappointed Snape as soon as he stepped into this mansion, because they both knew that there would be no turning back after this meeting. Snape stopped short and drew in a breath, letting his head fall towards the floor.

"This is it" he said deflated "Follow me, speak only when spoken to, and don't step out of line". Even now when Draco had blatantly turned down Snape he still looked after him. 'Maybe he should've been a Gryffindor than a Slytherin' Draco thought weakly to himself trying to shake the tense atmosphere. Snape regained his stiff posture, as did Draco. Draco squared off his shoulders, lifted his chin and stuck on his mask of indifference. And let out a breath just as the two large wooden doors swung open. The room was rather bare except for a raised platform at the back of the room, and on it a carefully carven chair. Engraved on it were snakes curling from the bottom to the armrests, where a pale slender hand tapped.

"We were beginning to think you had lost your way" Voldemort said calmly his eye locking on Draco's refusing him to look away. Draco walked in with Snape not too far behind him; it was deadly silent, whether it was a good sign or a bad sign he didn't know.

"Not at all my dark lord" Draco projected strongly and confidently to eliminate any thoughts of him being weak. As he looked around he saw there weren't many people gathered in fact he knew everyone in the room. His mother Narcissa was eyeing him constantly from the back corner, hugging her stomach to calm her nerves. Bellatrix on Voldemort's right but positioned on the floor not on the platform, cocking her head to examine her nephew and his behaviours. Snape, who had after following him in stood near his mother probably in some attempt to give her comfort, well as much comfort as you can offer in the presence of Voldemort. Who doesn't seem to posses feelings, the only ones he appeared to have was anger, hate, rage and mercilessness. Funny to have such a small grouping at one of these meetings though he'd only been to one before.

"I have a task for you Draco Malfoy" Voldemort tilting his head to look down at Draco as if to show him who was in charge "I want you to get my Death eaters into Hogwarts" This wasn't a big shocker being as Snape had told him just five minutes ago, so he able to control his surprise. But then Voldemort sat up even more and took on a more authoritive pose hands gripping the armrests and back straight, looking like an image from a portrait.

"And I want you to remove something, something that has been getting in the way of my plans and constantly manages to keep me from my target. I want you Draco Malfoy to kill Albus Dumbledore" Voldemort smirked as he drew out 'kill' almost expecting the immediate effect it had on Draco. Draco lips parted slightly, and his eyes widened. Kill?! He knew he might have to at some point but now that it was here he didn't want to. Why was he even doing this? Why was he here? He didn't want to kill? Let alone someone who couldn't be killed?! This wasn't what he was like? Is this how he wanted to spend the rest of his life?! Draco took a step back to steady himself, his mind racing speeding in circles making it unbearable to stare straight. I can't do this! I can't... I can't. Draco raised slowly his head to Voldemort, whose piercing eyes seized his own. Draco shakily composed himself and scrapped back what he could of the mask of composure he usually wore around the death eaters. His heart pounded, it throbbed almost painfully, and his head ached.

"Well..." Voldemort said tapping his fingers together clearly losing patience with Draco's antics, He gestured to Draco for him to speak.

"I, I... I can't do it" Draco unsteadily managed to say. But then curling his hands into fists and gathering all the confidence and self will he could he said stronger "No, I _won't_ do it". The room seemed to drop in temperature with Draco's words. Narcissa's breaths getting shorter and quicker in fear for her son, she just prayed to the gods that he will live through this.

Voldemort's eyes blazed with fury, he reached into his draped, dark cloth whipping out his wand. How _dare_ his followers disobey him! Let alone a mere teenager.

"Crucio!" He uttered with rage coating each syllable.

Draco dropped to the floor almost instantly, his legs unable to focus on remaining upright. He felt a sharp white pain engulf him, his bones and insides seemed to burn and hum from within. He writhed on the floor, eyes clamped shut, Teeth grinding together to help bear with the extreme pain overwhelming him and his senses. The intensity seem to rise, a scream clawed its way out of his throat and ripped into the air, leaving him breathless. And his chest tightening, he felt himself convulsing over the floor back arching with each wave of pain. The pain the faded and seeped out of him, leaving him with a dull ache sprawled out on the floor exhausted. He saw Voldemort standing over him raising his wand.

"Reconsider"

Regaining his breath he locked eyes with Voldemort,

"No" Draco stated boldly.

Voldemort raised his wand against Draco again, this time with more concentration and malice.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort sneered

Draco gripped his head feeling as if it was breaking open, which was he was surprised to find was still intact, grunting and moaning from the unbearable agony. His Head felt like it was splitting the heat burned and raged in his skull. Bang! Bang! Bang! He gasped as he felt a wave of pressure reverberating and filling his head to which he let out a raspy scream that seemed to last for ages. His bones splintered and broke, the re broke. Causing his to grind his teeth, sweat dripping of his forehead. The pain again drifting away from him, but a stinging sensation and ache seemed to stay. Voldemort grabbed his blond hair and pulled him closer to his face, Draco winced in pain.

"Last chance Malfoy" spat Voldemort his lips moulding into a venomous snarl.

Draco mustered all the strength he had left, and with his signature smirk breathed "never" if he was going to die he was going to die on his own terms. 'And what better way to go by infuriating the most feared wizard in the world' Draco thought his inner voice sarcasm lacing his words. Voldemort slammed Draco's head to the ground, creating an excruciating shock which shook his head till he felt sick. Nauseated he tried to lift himself up but his arms held near to no strength, sending him painfully crashing back to the tiled floor. Unknown to Draco as he fell, Voldemort had raised his wand to finish him off; but his mother had run across the room and was now right behind him. He felt delicate hands grab him and swing him across the floor spiralling he turned and saw his mother look at him with tears in her eyes, her cheeks damp from tears caused by the torture Draco was put through. 'I love you' she mouthed; his heart lurched, and dropped straight through his stomach.

"NOOOO!" Draco screamed barely audible in his damaged voice, he vaguely heard the killing curse shouted across the room, a green light rocket across the room and hit his mother flinging her backwards. She dropped to the floor like a marionette whose strings had been cut. Draco knew she was gone before she hit the floor, his cheeks wet and tears flowing uncontrollably down his face.

"No..." he whispered

Bellatrix let out a howl at the sight of her sister sprawled out on the floor, she rushed to her side screaming her name "Cissy! CISSY!"

Her eyes wide and wild as she shook her sister's empty shell. Snape stood in shock; she was gone in just two seconds flat. Voldemort himself look slightly rattled after all Narcissa was the woman that was kind to everyone and who though never really supported her family's choices in following the dark lord; she stuck with them throughout it all.

Draco scrambled off the floor and used everyone's shock as a distraction, banging into the wall and using it as support; he hurriedly stumbled through the corridors. He wiped his cheeks with the back of his arm and used the chance his mother gave him when she sacrificed herself to save him. She shouldn't be gone! I should be the one who was hit by that curse! he thought, and it was his fault! It was his fault that she was gone. He never should have gone to that meeting maybe she might be alive now if he hadn't.

His thoughts were disrupted by the sound of clambering feet belonging to the group of death eaters chasing after him, now wasn't the time for self pity he could do that later now he needed to escape. He ran as fast as he could in his state. One death eater was faster than the others. He furiously rounded the corner and quickly caught up to Draco. The death eater grabbed his coat and pulled him to the ground, the death eater slashed his wand in the air "Lacero!" slicing away at Draco chest area.

Draco grimaced but stayed silent, grabbing to his cut chest. Blood already beginning to dye his shirt red, seeping through his wound. Kicking the deather eaters leg from under him, he then scrambled up and away from him.

"Petrificus Totalus!"Draco shouted flinging his arm behind him and successfully encasing the death eater in his body binding curse. Draco took off though stumbling and struggling to keep himself upright he made it to a fireplace. Knowing that Voldemort cannot be traced by the ministry let alone can he trace his own floo network, he stepped into the fireplace throwing down the powder and barely gasped out "Malfoy manor" but through the flames he could see a group of death eaters racing towards it. Draco let out a relived smile because he knew that before they could reach it he was already gone.

.0.

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Recovery

No dillydallying here's chapter 2 :)

.0.

Last Chapter

_He stepped into the fireplace throwing down the powder and barely gasped out "Malfoy manor" but through the flames he could see a group of death eaters racing towards it. Draco let out a relived smile because he knew that before they could reach it he was already gone._

.0.

Draco tumbled out of the flames and onto the cold black marble floor of his home, falling to his knees his hands bracing himself. Red drops fell in rhythm to the floor, blood slowly pooling beneath his heaving body. His hair damp with sweat, stuck to his forehead. He lifted his head weakly his vision swimming in and out of focus, squeezing his eyes open and shut. His head pounding, making him feel nauseated. He pushed up off the ground and staggered to the bathroom.

He knew that he couldn't waste any time. He had to stop himself from bleeding, if he lost too much blood he knew that he could possibly die. And he wouldn't let himself die right after his mother had given her life to protect his. Swinging open the drawers he quickly and efficiently located the bandages, placing them on the counter top he turned his attention to getting his shirt off. He removed his cloak first hissing while his chest stretched causing blood to bloom across his white shirt, a startling contrast between the red and the pure white. His fingers fumbled with the white buttons, his breathing sharp and quick. Peeling the shirt off his wounds he bit his lip to stop himself from yelling out in pain. The blood was making the shirt stick to his skin making the task of getting his shirt off just the tiniest bit harder. Though through the pain the extracting off the shirt caused him, he slowly managed to free it from him. Chucking the shirt carelessly on the ground he turned on the tap, cupping his hands in the cold gushing water. He poured the collected water on his chest attempting to clean his wound, the blood trickled down his bare skin and pooled at his feet. His pants were splashed with water; he didn't seem to notice though.

Draco unfurled the bandage roll, and began to wrap it around his chest to cover his wound. He started slowly, wincing when he had to tighten the bandage across the rips in his skin. The sensitive skin did not take kindly to the rougher texture of the bandages; the difference between the two caused a stinging sensation in the cuts. Though clumsily but surely he managed to successfully bandage himself. He dipped his hands back into the running water and splashed his face, running his hand through his hair he looked in the mirror. He looked haunted, his skin paler than usual, his eyes didn't seem to hold his usual spark in them. His crooked smirk vacant from his face instead in its place his lips were pulled down at the edges, set in a constant grimace.

The realisation seemed to crash into him in that moment, his mother was gone. Never to come back. The woman who had comforted him in his moments of weakness and when he was sick. Whose slight frame had shook, racked in tears when he had declared to her that he had been chosen by the dark lord. Was dead. His head suddenly incredibly heavy dropped leaving him looking at the floor, as if a weight had dragged it down. His hands curled into fists around the edges of the table top, his lips pursed together. In a sudden fit of despair he swiped all the contents on top of the counter and sent them flying and crashing to the floor. Bottles broke glass dispersed on the ground, Draco paid it no notice.

Shaking his head he focused on the task ahead, he needed to leave. Malfoy manor would be the first place that they would come knocking, and although the manor had many protective charms upon it he doubted it would keep out the death eaters for very long. He ran or rather limped to his bedroom, thrusting open the door he headed straight to his large ebony closet. Draco grabbed his biggest trunk as he knew he probably wouldn't return. Draco gathered his robes and then his normal clothes, he packed all the necessities. Grabbing everything he could in a mild state of panic and shoving it all in his trunk, pushing his things down he managed to shut the lid and lock the latches. He grabbed a long sleeved pale blue shirt, shoving it on and snatched a black jacket from the ground.

Draco then shrunk his suitcase, popping it in his pocket. He walk several steps then came to a sudden halt, his thoughts finally catching up with him. Where was he going to go? And how was he going to get places? Draco gripped his hair, he nearly punched himself how could he have been so stupid!

Taking a calming breath Draco thought 'okay, first things first, transport'. He couldn't apparate being as he was underage, he couldn't floo as Voldemort could get his minions from the ministry to trace him. The only thing left that he could think of was portkey and he didn't exactly have one of those lying around. Wait... there was one way and he was glad it was night time cause otherwise he would not have been able to leave, he ran to his closet and pulled out his broom, his trusty nimbus. This way he couldn't be traced and being as it was night he wouldn't be seen by muggles. Perfect.

Draco having that planned out, figured he would leave first and choose his destination on the way, being as the imminent threat of death eaters grew more likely with the more time he wasted debating. He sprinted down the halls passing numerous house elves' who regarded him with much confusion, one yelled out "Master Draco! Can we be of assistance?"

"I'm leaving for a while, look after the place and make sure nobody gets in!" Draco yelled from over his shoulders, his feet with minds of their own did not allow him to stop. He grew breathless quickly as his chest tightened itself; he drew in a deep breath and launched himself further, willing himself to disregard the pain and to move faster. Draco thrust open the double set of doors that lead to the garden, running down the concrete steps his footsteps hurried and quick. Stepping onto the soft grass he allowed himself one last look at the mansion. To be honest he didn't have all that many good memories in that house, but it was where he grew up. Not much anymore now that it was empty, and tonight it looked deserted and lonely. He swung his leg over his broom, pushed off from the ground and soared into the star studded sky. Away from the clutches of Voldemort and his men.

Draco loved the feeling of flying, the adrenaline that came with knowing that you were gliding through the air on nothing more than a piece of enchanted wood. Flying was one of Draco's frequent sources of entertainment and distractions. The night was peaceful and calm, the lights from the houses twinkling from below. The moon was full tonight its light illuminating the scene below him, dancing on the water its rays reaching out as far as they could stretch. Wind whipped around Draco, his clothing ruffled in the wind sending gusts under his shirt chilling him. Draco remain indifferent, it wasn't much of a problem for him to act on it. His blond hair encased by the soft swells, whizzed around his face although not obstructing his view. He released a long breath relaxing slightly; his shoulder drooped as he closed his eyes for a second. Opening them he was calm, he watched the wispy clouds pass by with a sigh. He flew in silence until he reached his desired location. He landed swiftly on the footpath; he lifted head up and walked confidently up to the door of the leaky cauldron. Walking in inwardly he relaxed it was practically deserted; he walked up to the desk.

"Can I book a room?" Draco asked leaning one arm on the counter casually; the blonde witch looked up from her work in surprise. Smiling she nodded.

"Write your details here please" she said lightly while pointing to a hotel log. Draco picked up a pen but cautiously avoided write his real name; scribbling a fake one he pushed the log back to her. He then handed over the cost of the room to which she handed over the room key. Smiling up at him again as she placed it into his palm, though he was disinclined to smile back. He straightened up and headed to his room, tracking down his room he stepped inside placing his broom near a hat and coat stand. He grimaced at the state of the room but it would have to do for now. He flopped down onto the bed on his back and stared blankly up at the ceiling, finally letting himself grieve and come to terms with his actions. He covered his eyes with the back of his arms, hiding his eyes and muffling his mouth. But his body still shook as he wept for the loss of his mother.

.0.

As Draco awoke he watched the rays of light poor into the hotel room. The dust visible as it swirled around lightly in the slight musky breeze. He lay on his back on the slightly lumpy bed trying to find the motivation to get up. After much procrastination he begrudgingly sat up, he lifted himself up carefully to a sitting position wincing as a sharp pain shot across his chest, as he sat up the bed creaked in slight protest. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he then swung his feet off the bed he felt the floor beneath his guarded feet. Looking down at his feet in confusion he realised that he was fully clothed, thinking to himself 'must've fallen asleep straight away'. Standing up he ran his hands through his unusually messy hair, what was he to do now? Who could he turn to for help? All his friends' fathers were death eaters and wouldn't hesitate to take him to the dark lord. He couldn't go to Snape as any death eaters could go to his house at any time, and in his position being caught would be fatal.

"DAMMIT!" Draco growled realising his predicament, wasn't there anyone who would help him! I mean it's not like he could walk up to the golden trio and be like 'Hey my life is in danger help me' they would laugh in his face. It wasn't likely to happen well not before they hexed him he laughed bitterly, he quickly stopped himself. Well actually it's not a bad idea, a completely insane idea that could further injure him but not a terribly bad idea. It wasn't like he expected them to welcome him with open arms or even include him in anything; he just wanted people to lend him a hand. In any other situation Draco would never even think of asking _them_ for help, after all he is a Malfoy. But this time he had to admit he was a little over his head. Well that's it then; he was going to talk to potter, weasel and the mudblood. Grimacing at the thought he crossed the room in a few short strides and grabbed his broom.

Walking down the corridor to the entrance he kept his head down avoiding eye contact with anyone should they recognise him, he would be in danger. It was not how a Malfoy would normally be seen, as the name Malfoy was to be worn with pride not with what would probably appear to others as shame. Ducking his way through the halls he managed to reach the front desk, tapping it twice. The blonde witch looked up from her papers and smiled at him. He slid the key across the table; catching it she tilted her head.

"Leaving so soon?" she wondered placing the key back on its hook.

"Gotta be somewhere, um do you know the way to where the weasle-lys lives?"He asked checking over his shoulders.

"Yes its west of here about 40 miles out" she said with sweetness to her voice that couldn't be natural.

"Got it" Draco hastily replied wanting to cut the conversation short to further avoid being caught. He then turned and walked quickly outside the leaky cauldron. To avoid being seen by a muggle he shrunk his broom with a swish of his wand and then placed it in the pocket with his miniature trunk. With rapid swiftness he walked to the nearest alleyway, and then stopped in the shade of the gap between buildings. Pulling out his miniature broom he then transformed it to its original size. Mounting his broom, he pushed off from the ground and flew straight up to get above the clouds as soon as possible. As soon as he reached his desired altitude he angled his broom west and flew as quickly as he could.

The wind was harsh against him, beating his skin and making his eyes sting. His eyes were tearing making his vision blurry so when he saw a teetering tower he had to do a double take. He had no doubts that he had found the weasel's house. The ground rushed up to meet him, swinging his legs he landed gracefully on his feet. The closer he came the more nervous he got, his stomach seemed to tremble. But he wasn't going to be seen in any form weak in front of potter and company, so he lifted his chin, squared his shoulders and walked forward. As he came to the front of the house he could see how truly tall it was, it was a wonder that this wonky house was still upright. He could hear a chorus of laughs drifting out to him, he breathed in and out trying to work up the courage. Peeking through the window he could see the three friends together, well that made things a lot easier.

Well its now or never. His legs automatically moved making their way up the steps, lifting his hand to the door it felt as if it were made of lead. His hand made contact with the door, the sound of the knock sounding hollow against the wood of the door. 'No turning back now' he thought anxiously. In that same instant the door swung open.

"MALFOY!"

Indeed, no turning back.

.0.

Sorry to end it there next chcapter will be up soon, don't forget to tell me what you think :)


	3. Confrontation

I couldn't decide who I wanted to open the door so I didn't write in who yelled "Malfoy!", but of course I decided and it is shown in this chapter. I've realised that the dates that I post these chapters aren't going to be closely spread, rather that I shall post them when I have time. This may become a problem being as I have my externals coming up soon, so I will need to study.

But I shall try and not let this be a problem :)

.0.

Last Chapter

_Well it's now or never. His legs automatically moved making their way up the steps, lifting his hand to the door it felt as if it were made of lead. His hand made contact with the door, the sound of the knock sounding hollow against the wood of the door. 'No turning back now' he thought anxiously. In that same instant the door swung open._

"_MALFOY!" _

_Indeed, no turning back._

.0.

"MALFOY!" the red headed girl exclaimed, what was her name again? She can be Weaselette. She stood there gaping at Draco, frozen to the spot in shock. Slamming her mouth shut, her eyes wide in disbelief, and then her facial expressions morphed slowly changing into one of annoyance and anger. "What the hell are you doing here" she hissed.

Draco regarded her coolly, towering over her he looked down his nose at her "I came to see the three musketeers" Draco sneered at the little girl. She took a step back narrowing her eyes, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Why" She said in a tone that suggested it was not a question but a demand, crossing her arms and bringing her feet together to show him that she was not moving till he gave her an answer. Oh for god sakes this girl! Doesn't she now how important this is. 'Of course she doesn't' his inner voice responded.

"I _need_ to talk with them, sooner rather than later Weaselette" Draco expressed irritably "Now if you don't mind stop wasting my time, and get them for me like a good little girl" She gave him one last glare before turning back in a huff into the house.

Swivling quickly on her feet she turned back to face Draco a stern and suspicious look on her face "Stay here" she ordered. Draco felt almost inclined to wander inside the house just to show that bloody Weaselette that she can't order him about. But considering he was about to ask his nemesis' to help him, he thought against it. Considering the situation that would not be the best of ideas, wouldn't want to shoot his chance to live in the face before he's even begun to ask. He could hear murmurs yet again travelling out to where he stood then a shout rang clear through the door. A heard of crashing footfalls and he could only guess who the hot headed one of the group would be, Weasel. Draco was right; Ron turned the corner out of breath and stood in the doorway with his wand raised.

Without the slightest hesitation Ron threw a beam of white blue light towards Draco "Alarte Ascendare!", throwing Draco hurtling upwards at an incredible speed. Draco's stomach lurched and then sunk as he realised he had let go of his broom when the oaf had hexed him, his eyes widened and his brain whirled. His hand gripped his wand but he couldn't think with the terror brought on by the fast approaching ground. Against the howling screams of the wind he barely caught a sharp shout "Aresto momentum!" ,halting and slowing his descent saving him from being a unidentifiable splatter. Draco's back hit the ground the wounds in his skin screamed leaving him gasping for air, once he caught it he wasted no time. Scrambling to his feet wildly he turned to the redheaded oaf, his silver eyes flashed as he drew his wand, unlike before a whole vocabulary of curses ran through his mind.

A cruel smirk tugged at one side of his mouth as Draco thought of all the things he would do to the Weasel when he got his hands on him. He took one menacing step forward dragging it out to install fear it the idiot head, and by the step backwards that weasel took it speed up Draco's heart. The thrill of hunting pulsing in his veins, adrenaline surged through him buzzing in his fingertips. He revelled in this feeling- like a big cat stalking its prey, Draco was dangerous and in the mood for a little blood. Mid step he jolted a voice shaking him out of his bloodlust,

"RON! What were you thinking?! You could've killed him!" The bushy haired troll screeched

"What do you want ferret!?" Ron hissed completely ignoring her, to which she seemed visually ruffled. But she then slowly turned her attention to the blonde standing with his wand drawn, and her lips parted slightly. Potter taking his bloody sweet time calmly walked next to his red friend, his eyebrows furrowed. They could only wonder why Draco of all people would just turn up out of the blue.

"I came here to talk" Draco said trying to calm himself though failing as a tone pure hatred seemed to slip out of his mouth, his silver eyes focusing on Potter more than the rest of the posse. Who had now too gripped their wands cautiously, though Draco couldn't see how much of a threat he would be injured and disorientated.

"Cause that's easy to believe" Potter muttered

"Look, can we just talk" he said rather pissed, rubbing his head slightly in frustration.

"I think we should hear what he has to say" softly said the Mudblood, well they don't call her the brains for nothing. The others kicked up a fuss screaming, and yelling at each other until Potter finally gave in. They put away their wands so Draco did as well but Weasel still kept a lock tight grip on it, eyeing my every movement. To which Draco responded by fingering his wand in his pocket, reminding the oaf he was armed as well.

"Okay fine say what you have to" Potter spoke

Draco shuffled his feet and bit down his pride, a rather hard task being as his pride was one of his most obvious traits. Sighing slightly, he lifted my eyes and looked at them straight on letting them know he was completely serious.

"Listen to all I have to say please do not assume things as the whole story explains everything" Draco declared bravely. Potter and the Know-it-all nodded whereas Weasel being the sourpuss that he is just narrowed his eyes. "Yesterday evening I was approached by He-who-must-not-be-named, he wanted me to redeem my father, who as you know is in Azkaban prison for failing his task" lowering his voice towards the end. Draco was after all still a bit sour to that fact, that a boy could sentence my father to Azkaban.

Potter looked defiant against his tale, the brains just looked at him wanting to continue the story and the Weasel was looking incredibly unconvinced, glaring at Draco intently with every word. Continuing on Draco began again "He wanted me to complete a task for him, and I refused to which I was tortured into reconsidering but I again refused"

The trios mouth parted slightly, sending shocked looks at one another. Draco taking a deep breath hid his true emotions under a mask of indifference "Under certain circumstances... I managed to escape; I am now on the Death Eaters radar. And I know that if I am to appear in public they will defiantly find me kill me"

"What do you want us to do about it?!" Weasel spat at Draco, crossing his arms across his chest. Clearly wanting absolutely nothing to do with him, and why would he? Draco has always been the heart of the trios teasing and hatred.

"He's asking for our help Ron" the mudblood articulated, Draco wished she hadn't used that word though. It made him appear weak and unable to defend himself which he knew he could do, it's just it would a lot easier if he had others watching his back as well.

"Why should we help him?! Huh?! He's been a prat to us all our lives" He shouted back at her

"That doesn't mean he doesn't deserve our help!" She shouted back exasperated throwing her hands down to further emphasise her point. "And besides he might have some information on Voldemort and the Death eaters that we don't know" Potter who had been silent the entire exchange stepped forward, the other two quickly fell silent.

"We shall discuss this in private then we will return with our decision" He spoke with utter confidence. Turning and walking back inside the house, weasel quick to follow, whereas the bushy haired brat lingered a moment then dashed in behind them.

Draco turned and leant with his back against the wall, hands in his pockets. He closed his eyes relaxing, letting his head drop towards the floor. His blond hair falling to cover his eyes, his chest rising and falling slowly. When voices broke him out of his reverie, he only caught parts of the conversation but the direction it was heading towards his lips started curling downwards.

"Is he telling the truth?...why wouldn't he?... Why would he lie?...what if he's a spy for Voldemort!?...he can't be... think about it... son of a death eater...but Draco of all people?... stupid git"

His hope that they would help was diminishing very quickly like water to a flame. A sharp pain stabbed at his chest spreading across the expanse of his torso, Draco grabbed at the front of his shirt gasping slightly. Leaning against the side of the entrance he could hear them finishing their discussion all he could only wait for the outcome. He raked a hand through his blond hair sighing and looked up to the ceiling in distain. Things could never be simple for Draco, a simple yes or no would've sufficed but waiting for an answer seemed to have Draco on edge.

He waited for what seemed like an hour but was more probably five or ten minutes when he heard footsteps disturbing the prickling silence, they were slowed and seemed rather hesitant. The three appeared at the door all with different expressions on their faces, Potters was confident and calm, Weasel looked to be sulking standing a few feet from his friends, and Mudblood looked wistfully straight at Draco. Draco broke her gaze and brought his silver eyes to potters as if to cue him.

"We've decided that we will help you" Draco's shoulders sank in relief "But if this is a joke, or if you go against we will not hesitate to hand you into the ministry or the death eaters, whichever one you prefer. But my point is if you make one false move, we will stop helping you immediately" Potter looked serious his face like a mask frozen in a look of utter composure.

Draco nodded his head "I understand", the trio then with one last lingering look walked back inside. Ron while walking still pleads for his friends to reconsider, clearly unsuccessful by his excessive hand gestures which nearly take out Potters eye. Walking forward slightly he leant down to pick up his broom, grimacing at the pain from the stretching of his gashes. Draco pulled his body up and looked back to the house; he knew the three would be watching him making sure he left. Sure enough they stood huddled near a window on the second storey eyes glued to him, he couldn't let them see him weak so he sucked it up and walked away in long strides. Pulling back his shoulders and using the pureblood etiquette his mother taught him, a bittersweet feeling washed over him. Making him feel both closer to her but made him realised that she would never be there to tall him to lift his chin, or to nag him about his obsession with Quidditch and how he would seriously injure himself.

A half hearted smile graced his features making him look less cold and serious but only marginally, after he was out of eye line from the window Draco sat down in amongst the long grass. After all the Death eaters would be monitoring all hotels and such like for him, he had nowhere to stay. Because it wasn't like the weasels would let him stay in or anywhere near their house, he would just have to suck it up.

Lying down grass swaying he found himself being lulled to sleep by the soft whispers of wind, letting his eyes flutter shut his mind slowed until darkness consumed him.

.0.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
